The present invention relates to a twin-shaft vacuum pump of the type having at least one pump chamber and a pair of rotors disposed in the or each pump chamber, plates defining the pump chamber or chambers, and a synchronization mechanism disposed in a side chamber and composed of two gears, with one end of one of the shafts being in communication with a drive motor.
DE-OS (German published, un-examined application) No. 3,147,824 discloses a twin-shaft vacuum pump of this type. In its operating position, the pump shafts are disposed horizontally so that, particularly if the pump is constructed to have several stages, a relatively large structural length results. In other words, such a pump covers a relatively large amount of floor space. Moreover, installation and servicing are difficult, since such work must usually be performed with the pump in the operating position.